Gone Forever
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Hermione leaves Draco in more way's than one.


_**A/N DRAMIONE: D I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the song, just the writing ;)**_

**_Enjoy! Reviews are rewarded with an imaginary galaxy chocolate bar!_**

_**NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE FOREVER**_

----

-----

-----

**Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life**

Draco Malfoy rose from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom where his reflection in the mirror was staring right at him. The once richest, most charming wizard was now an un-shaven, scruffy mess. Everywhere he looked were memories of him and Hermione, she had left because she said that he had changed since he took his dark mark, that wasn't true, he still felt the same way about her, he still hated his father and Voldemort, nothing changed except for the snake and skull branding on his arm.

**I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**

It had been two weeks since he had tided up or washed. The house looked like a bombsite and he could still see a few of Hermione's belongings scattered across the floor, which she had dropped on her way out. The hot water that splashed down onto his shoulders was a welcoming feeling as he washed what memories he had left of Hermione from himself and his head. He did not need Hermione, It was clear she wasn't coming back and he could not stay like this forever. He grabbed a towel, tied it across his middle, and padded back into the dark bedroom. As he opened the doors of the wardrobe her strong floral scent filled his nostrils making his insides twinge with pain, Draco grabbed the first clean shirt that came to hand and pulled it on. It wasn't until he went back into the bathroom to sort out his face that he realized it was the shirt Hermione had bought him just a few months ago...

**Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life**

He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not sit in small, dark rooms sobbing at night, clutching items of clothing desperate for the vacent persons scent, and moping around after a girl. He would go out and have fun as he used to, he didn't need her, if she didn't care then neither did he.

The bar was dark but it had a nice strong aroma to it, witches and wizards were huddled in a corner and talking while he sat up at the bar and began to order fire whiskeys and down them in one, the burn taking away his mental pain.

"My, Mr Malfoy I haven't seen you in here for a while," the bartender said as she leant forward, her cleevage showing on purpose.

"I've been busy," he replied coldly, he really didn't want to talk he just wanted to get drunk.

"Draco!" four built boys walked into the bar chatting loudly until they spotted the blonde haired wizard slowly drowning his sorrows in alcohol. "Where you been mate?" Theodore Nott sat next to him and clapped him on the back,

Blaise Zabini looked at the several empty glasses in front of him and furrowed his brow. "Everything okay?" he asked carefully, hoping not to hit a nerve.

Draco looked up and could see Crabbe and Goyle were watching him carefully, Theo was looking rather worried and Blaise was just plain confused. "Hermione left me," he said finishing off his glass and waving it in the air for another.

"We knew she would, even you said it once..." Blaise sighed feeling for his friend, it was hard for all of them to have the Dark mark but Draco was suffering the most.

"Don't you think you've had enough mate?" Theo suggested.

"Why?" Crabbe butted in, not getting the point at all.

"Because I have his mark now," Draco replied feeling tears resurface. It was hard to keep them back, last thing he needed was the whole bar to see Draco Malfoy crying. Over a mudblood as well. He knew that wouldn't go down at all well with his father.

"She'll come back," Goyle, said suddenly.

Draco laughed bitterly "Maybe in the next life, _if_ I'm lucky. Nope I really fucked this up this time." he laughed bitterly and downed another glass welcoming the intoxicating burn.

**I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**

Theo ordered the others drinks and they all sat at the bar making light convocation. "Don't let her get you down," Blaise said, "Women have always been trouble…" he added and sipped at his glass. "The war will end, we will win and she will come running back,"

The young Malfoy was now completly drunk, the black circles around his eyes shone against the dim lighting. "She made her choice," Draco sneered changing his tune." I don't want her back, she's made her decision pretty obvious, I'm a Malfoy for god's sakes, I don't need her." he hissed as Theo clapped him on the back.

"That's the Draco we want," he cheered

"She can go back to Potter and Weasel, she can bloody well drop dead for all I care," he growled drunkenly into his half-empty glass.

**First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever**

The bar was not very full and the lights were dim, perfect place to get drunk without anyone noticing her. Hermione pulled the cloak down from over her head and a mass of brown curls fell onto her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were red rimmed from crying and her face looked not so different to that of a ghost. The nights she had spent on the streets or on a park bench were not doing her any justice. She could have gone to Ginny or Harry or possibly even begged Ron to take her in, but she knew the looks she would get off them, she doubted very much they would turn her down but they would definiatly have accusing eyes, she knew they would all just be dying to say 'told you so'.

"Could I have a bottle of your strongest please," Hermione asked the bar lady in a low tone but she could feel eyes on here. It wasn't until she looked up that her head began to spin as she recognized the blonde wizard between the four guarding him.

"Come to see?" Draco said waving his glass into the air again for more of the fiery liquid. "Come to laugh, come to watch me?" he began to yell but the others stopped him.

"I think it's best you leave," Theo said to Hermione in a sort of caring way. "For all of our safety," he added.

Hermione felt the tears spill down her face as her gaze was locked on Draco until a bottle was shoved into her hands and she placed several galleons on the counter not wanting change. The door seemed so far away but she was there in an instant. However, she could not leave, not without telling him.

"I'll never stop loving you," Hermione said from the doorway and saw his face turn to face her. "I left because I had to…" she began to whimper and the more she tried to keep calm and wipe away the tears more came. "It kills me not to be with you, just know that I love you Draco." her voice cracked before she walked out of the bar and apparated back to what once was hers and Draco's home, their very own little poky apartment.

**And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**

Draco sat staring at the door, this was useless, he did love her, but he had to let her go. He did not need her.

"Draco?" the other boys asked

"I'm..... fine," he mumbled and drained his glass again.

**I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now**

Hermione was sprawled out on her bed with several bottles around her, some empty and some smashed from being hauled at the walls. The small bottle she had in her hands made her feel almost sane, the green liquid had been stored at grimmauld place for in case of emergency; this seemed like a good enough reason. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it with her pen:

_Draco, my one and only love,_

_By time you read this I will probably be dead, I'm sorry to have to do this, I just can't fight this battle, I can't fight against the man I love, I can't choose between him and my side. I'll always love you Draco, you brought me happiness beyond my explanation and I'm sorry I had to go. I wish you, Harry, Ron and the Order the best of luck. Please do not be angry with me. If you can find it in yourself to do me one thing, then promise me you will think hard before you fight. make sure your on the right side, making the right decisions. _

_I'll be watching over you, my beloved Dragon,_

_Hermione._

**That you're gone forever**

"I think I'll just go and get some fresh air," Draco said feeling sick and his head dizzy.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blaise asked but Theo shook his head "You'll be alright mate, won't you?" he smiled weakly as the blonde wizard staggered and stumbled out the door into the night, greatly appreciating the cold air against his face, clearing his head.

A few seconds and Draco was heaving violently over a bush, he returned feeling worse than he imagined. Why did he keep thinking about Hermione? Why did he want to go home? Why did he want to find her and beg her to come back?

Draco pushed his hair from his face and used a scourgify spell to clean himself up then he apparated to his flat to find the front door wide open.

**And now you're gone forever**

Hermione poured the contents of the bottle down her throat and felt it burn as it slid down her throat. Her toes were the first thing to go numb and so Hermione shifted herself down the bed best she could so her head was cushioned on a pillow. The tears from her eyes were spilling out even as she closed them and pictured Draco smiling at her, his crystal blue eyes showing her how much he loved her. Some people say you see your family and friends who have already passed over to the spirit world when your dying, but Hermione could only see him, could only remember all the good times they had, had together. As she sobbed she felt more and more tired, her eyes fell to the back of her head and she fell into the darkness. Peaceful at last.

"Hermione?" Draco called as he made his way across the hallway towards their bedroom door. "Hermione?" he called again worried there was an intruder lurking.

The door was locked and in a panic, he kicked down the door in frustration, to his horror he saw Hermione sprawled out of the bed with a piece of paper clutched to her heart. "Hermione?" he asked in disbelief as he stood there dumbly rooted to the spot. He could see what had happened and fell on his knees at her side, cradling her lifless body in his arms "Hermione…" he checked for a pulse but to no avail, then he bagan to grab bottles frantically. "What have you taken?" he sobbed "Come back, don't leave me!" he sobbed as he prayed he would find a pulse.

"Please don't leave me Hermione, I love you, I didn't mean what I said," Draco's stomach was churning and the drunken half of him thought it would be a good idea to shake her violently, in hope her caramel eyes would once more look into his. "Please don't leave me, I need you!" he sobbed repeatedly as he stared down at her calm features and her flushed skin. "Hermione........I love you, I can't do this alone! I need you…please…please…Hermione…please…" he whispered even though he knew it was useless, he laid her head back onto a pillow, her hand clutched in his, still sobbing as he laid beside her and planted one last kiss on her frozen, blue lips.

**And now you're gone forever…**

**---**

**---**

**---A/N Reviews Very Appreciated!**


End file.
